Automobile manufacturers often test the performance of vehicles on dynamometers. During such tests, mechanical actuation of the accelerator and brake pedals is frequently simulated in order to test and record data related to engine conditions, acceleration and braking. So that the tests are standard from one test to another, or one vehicle to another, it is important that the testing parameters (e.g., actuation of the accelerator/brake pedals) be repeatable. Currently, driving robots are typically used to perform these functions. The driving robot use a mechanical actuator to operate the accelerator/brake pedals. Issues arise, however, in that driving robots are complex mechanisms that require hard mounting to the floorboard of the vehicle. Hard mounting of the driving robot makes it difficult for a driver to sit in the driver's seat, such as when a road test with a human driver is desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for simulating vehicle driving in a repeatable manner.